pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35 - Misty Vs Violet, The Ultimate Kunoichi Battle
Up in the patio above the TV Shia, Izumi, Sago and Cindy sat around looking at the arena. “That was to close.” sighed Shia as she took a deep breath. “What just happened…Miguel was giving off some vile powerful chakra.” wondered Cindy “What you just saw was the power of the Akuma clan that only shows itself once in every generation. It‘s called the Devil Gene.” stated Izumi “The Devil Gene.” said Cindy “Yes…you see within the Akuma and Tenshi clans there is a child in each generation born with the Devil Gene and the Angel Gene. Those born with the Devil and Angel Gene’s are naturally stronger than other humans. They are naturally stronger, faster and have larger chakra reserves than some. The power of both the Angel and Devil genes increases the more the person using it.” explained Shia “Wow…I never knew that.” thought Cindy “Well most people don’t, however this extra power comes at a cost. You see while the Devil and Angel Gene’s increase these aspects of the user while they are being use they can completely consumes the user. When this happens they go on a rampage destroying anything and anyone that get’s their way. This is especially true for the possessors of the Devil Gene.” noted Shia “That’s bad…so Miguel possess the Devil Gene…what about the Angel Gene?’ asked Cindy “Well while Miguel does possess the Devil Gene so far we don’t know who will possess the Angel Gene for his generation.” said Sago “However Naveen possess the Angel Gene from our generation.” nodded Sago “I see…so that’s how she was able to get Miguel too normal. The two Gene’s have the ability to cancel each other out so if one person loses control the other can snap them out of It.” thought Cindy “Yes that’s right.” nodded Izumi “Cool, but who possessed the last person to possess the Devil gene before Miguel?” asked Cindy Shia, Sago and Izumi all got real quite and began to look at each other as a breeze blew into the room. “The last person that possessed the Devil Gene was Naveen’s fiancé.” said Shia “What…what happened to him?” asked Cindy “Well Naveen was only 19 when she got engaged to Badoku Akuma. Naveen went to see Badoku who was training for an upcoming mission that his group was about to go on. Once they left it was three weeks before the group returned, but Badoku was the only survivor of his team. Fatally wounded he had completed his mission, but returned to the village to let his life willing be taken.” sighed Izumi “What, but why…I’m sure that one of the medical shinobi of the village could have saved him.” wondered Cindy “Maybe, but he was already to far gone.” nodded Sago “What do you mean?” asked Cindy “In his weaken state his Devil Gene was slowly consuming his mind and body. By the time he had gotten back to the village even though his mind had nearly been consumed he didn’t want another village to find his body and try to discover the secret of the Devil Gene.” explained Shia “He managed to keep the last of sanity long enough to get back to the village to protect it only to die. That‘s so sad.” sighed Cindy as she laid back in her chair. “Yes, but there is a catch to the Devil Gene that makes it extremely dangerous. By the time Badoku made it back to the village his mind was all, but and he transformed and started to destroy the village. The fact was that once Badoku transformed only another possessor of the Devil Gene or someone with the Angle Gene could kill him and at the time Naveen didn’t know that she possessed the Angel Gene.” explained Shia “So in order to stop him the Tenshi and Akuma clans sealed him away as he was now to far gone to be saved.” nodded Izumi “I didn’t know any of this…is that why Naveen is sort of distant?” asked Cindy “Yea you could say that, but she’s still a good person.” smiled Izumi “Man that’s rough…losing her fiancé like that I don‘t know if I could handle it. I think I would‘ve broken down long ago.” thought Cindy too herself. ………………………… Back on the other side of the arena in the patio overlooking the Ash, Misty and Brock wondered what just happened. “That was intense man…what just happened?” asked Ash “I don’t know, but it looked like Miguel was going through some kind of transformation.” noted Misty “Yeah and he was giving off some wicked huge chakra.” agreed Brock “That was the secret Devil Gene of the Akuma clan. Miguel lost control of himself and he Devil Gene within him was slowly taking over. If Naveen didn’t step in when she did then that other genin would’ve been killed for sure and more drastic measures would have had to be taken.” explained Jamie “No way.” said Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Hay Daichi is announcing the next two fighters.” said Tanza They looked at down at the arena as Daichi pointed at the screen as the named were shuffled around. When the names stopped Misty was shocked when she saw her name by Violet’s and Daichi called them for the fourth match. “Well Misty now your up.” smiled Hinta “Against Violet no doubt.” laughed Misty “You nervous?” asked Jamie “More so than I though I was going to be.” smiled Misty “Well don’t be…just get out there and give it everything you’ve got.” smiled Ash as sat his hand on Misty’s shoulder. “Thanks.” smiled Misty back at him. “Aw…Isn’t this a beautiful Kodak moment.” snickered Hinta “Come on now…ya’ll can stare lovingly at each other after Misty’s match.” laughed Tanza Misty and Ash blushed before she turned away, walked toward the edge of the patio and jumped off. When she got to the center of the arena Daichi was waiting there with Violet standing to his left side. “Alright let the fourth match begin.” declared Daichi and he jumped backwards. “You know I’m not going to lose this fight.” smiled Violet as she got into her fighting stance. “Sorry to say Violet that even though you helped me train and that you’re my friend I’m going to have to beat you.” retorted Misty as she got into her fighting stance. Misty and Violet stared at each other and then out of the blue the dashed toward each other. They began punching and kicking at each other while dodging the attack from the other. Misty swept at Misty’s leg’s with a kick, but Misty jumped into the air dodging the attack. Misty then sung a punch at Violet, but she rolled backwards out of the way just as Misty’s fist hit the ground. When Misty’s fist hit the ground it exploded sending up a cloud of dust and creating a mid-size crater. “She’s stronger than she was we used to train together before we graduated. If one of her punch’s lands then I don’t think I’ll be getting back up from it.” thought Violet to herself as she looked at Misty standing in the crater. “She’s a lot faster than me, but she don’t have as much power behind her attacks as I do. Somehow I’ve got to get her to hold sill long enough to land a punch.” thought Misty to herself as she looked at Violet Misty and Violet dashed toward each other once again and began to punch and kick at each other again. Misty threw a punch at Violet, but she flipped backwards into the air. She reached into her pouch and pulled out several kunai throwing them at Misty, however she quickly flipped backwards out of the way. She then reached into her pouch and pulled out several ninja stars and then threw them at Violet spun out of the way of them. When Violet landed on the ground she and Misty dashed toward each other again throwing more punch’s and kicks. After a few minutes of punching and kicking at each other both of which were being dodged they both jumped back away from each other. They then threw kunai and stars at each other just as they landed on the ground, however they all deflected off of each other. Misty and Violet stood several feet away from each other slouched over and both of them were breathing heavy. “Don’t think I’m done yet Misty. Just because I can’t lay a hand on you don’t think I’m out of tricks yet.” said Violet “Just try it…you know that if you come any where near me I’ll knock you into next month.” laughed Misty “You don’t have to worry about that…with this next move I want even have to raise a finger to beat you.” laughed Violet as she stood straight up. “And how that?” asked Misty “Like this…Flower Style: Light Slumber!” shouted Violet Violet raised her hands and started creating several hand signs before clapping them together. All of a sudden a vortex of flower petals rose from the ground and began to encircle Misty. Misty looked around at the surrounding petals at the spun around her, though that was all they did. “What is this?” wondered Misty “This is what’s going to defeat you.” smiled Violet “How’s that…by making me smell like flowers.” laughed Misty “Close, but not exactly.” smiled Violet Misty continued to laugh when all of a sudden she started to feel strange and stumbled forward falling to one knee. She then looked up at Violet and to her surprise she saw three Violets all of which were laughing at her. “Hay what going on…Violet what did you do to me?” asked Misty “Now your starting to feel it.” laughing Violet “Feel what?” asked Misty “My Flower Style: Light Slumber does exactly what it sounds like…it put’s my opponent to sleep. The effect are only temporary and it only last an hour, but when you go to sleep you’ll no long be able to fight. You‘ll no longer be able to fight letting me win the match.” laughed Violet “I should’ve seen something like this coming from you.” said Misty “Don’t worry Misty…you won’t have anything to worry about. Now aren’t you feeling tired.” smiled Violet Misty tried to pick herself up, but when she did she fell back down to he knee. She felt he eye lid’s getting heavier and her strength slowly slipping away. “This isn’t good…soon I’ll pass out.” thought Misty to herself. “Come on Misty give in to the sleep. There’s no need to fight anymore.” said Violet as she walked up to Misty and began to circle around her. “Maybe she’s right.” thought Misty to herself. Misty’s eye’s slowly began to close as the sleepiness over took her and then she heard a voice that woke her back up. She looked up and saw Ash standing at the edge of the balcony with Pikachu cheering her own and telling her not to give up. Misty looked at Ash for a few minutes before she closed her eye’s and began to smile. “Hay Violet guess what.” said Misty “What’s that?” asked Violet “A nap would do me good…that is right after I end this.” smiled Misty as she struggled back to her feet. Violet jumped back several feet and looked on in shock as Misty got back her feet. “How is she able to get back up…she should be out cold right now.” thought Violet “Its time Violet…time that I ended this fight right now.” said Misty All of a sudden Misty raised her right fist and hit the ground causing it to explode on impact creating a cloud of dust that engulfed the entire arena. Violet slowly backed away as she looked around for any sign of Misty in the cloud of dust. “Come on out Misty…I though that you were about to finish this!” shouted Violet as she readied for an attack. “I am!” shouted Misty as she leaped out of the dust at Violet. Violet quickly kicked Misty in the face and she feel down to the ground. “Looks like I win after all.” smiled Violet as she looked at Misty. Just then Misty exploded in a cloud of white smoke and when the smoke cleared she saw a log where Misty was. “A Shadow Clone, but then where’s Misty?” wondered Violet looking around. “Right behind here!” shouted Misty as she appeared behind Violet. “Dang it.” thought Violet She turned around just as Misty threw a punch and hit Violet on the cheek sending her flying backward. Violet tumble backwards into the and crashed into the wall causing it to collapse on her. “If I can’t win I’ll end it in a draw.” laughed Misty and then she passed out fall face first on the ground. “That was a good fight. These girls have a lot of spunk.” thought Daichi He walked over to Misty, bent down and grabbed her wrist and holding it for a few minutes for putting it back down. “This ones fast asleep.” smiled Daichi as he stood back up. He then walked over to the pile of rubble and moved the stone off of Violet, before picking her up and laying down on the ground. “She out cold…Alright this match is over. Since both fighter are unable to continue the match ends in a draw.” declared Daichi as he stood back up. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause at the fact they had saw awesome fight between two powerful genin. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content